


Waffle

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, waffle fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Nine/Rose, things you said at the kitchen table





	Waffle

“ _What_  did you say?”

Rose turned away from the stove to stare at the Doctor in shock and horror.

The Doctor, for his part, looked up from the cup of coffee she had just set in front of him confused.

“Erm,” he hesitated at the growing fury he could see on Rose’s face.  “Er… I said-”

“I heard what you said.  How could you say such a thing?  What kind of bloody stupid alien are you?”

The Doctor would normally have defended himself against this attack, but he was completely wrong-footed by the source of the argument.

“Are… are you feeling all right, Rose?”

“Of course I’m feeling all right, but I’m not making breakfast until you take it back, Doctor!”

The Doctor’s mouth hung open like a goldfish in shock.  Five minutes before, he had walked into the TARDIS kitchen to find Rose digging through the cupboards, eggs, flour, milk, vanilla, bananas and baking powder sitting ready on the countertop.

“What are you looking for, Rose?” he’d asked.

She’d stood and poured him a cup of coffee and handed him the cream from the fridge before answering.

“I was going to make banana waffles for breakfast, but I can’t find a waffle iron.  You’ve got one, right?”

“Don’t think so.  Prefer pancakes, me,” he’d said, taking a sip of his coffee.


End file.
